


Something Blue

by taebyte



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Wedding Planner, Businessman!Yunho, Changmin is Jaejoong's sassy receptionist, M/M, WeddingPlanner!Jaejoong, YunJae
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-06-02 10:44:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19439842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taebyte/pseuds/taebyte
Summary: Jaejoong's been in love with Yunho for as long as he can remember, but has kept his feelings to himself in order to maintain their friendship. However, things become awkward when Yunho makes the announcement that he's due to be married soon, that he wants Jaejoong to plan the wedding, and oh, did he mention that the weddings only month away?





	1. Chapter One: Something Old

* * *

_“I have something I want to tell you.” He says, dark eyes dancing in amusement as he watches him._

_There’s something slightly sad lingering in his expression, but Jaejoong can’t work it out as he stares back at him from behind the fogged surface of his glass._

_“Mm, what’s that?” Jaejoong settles on replying with, sounding a little too far away as the words tumble from his lips without thought._

_“Do you promise not to freak out too badly?” He asks, chuckling as Jaejoong whines back at him._

_“What?” Jaejoong whines, pouting at his companion childishly. “Why would I freak out?” He pauses, brain sluggishly moving thoughts about his mind through a drunken haze. “Oh!” He then says, lips parting in slow starting shock. “You didn’t get Yujin pregnant, did you?”_

_“What?” Comes his companion’s reply. “Don’t be ridiculous! Of course not! Why do you always jump to such wild conclusions, hm?”_

_“But you sound so serious all of a sudden!” Jaejoong replies, lifting his glass suddenly, his heart feeling a little lighter now his fears had been denied. “Come on, we’re meant to be celebrating!”_

_Jaejoong beams as his companion, feeling a sense of pride when he spots the grin stretching across his face; heart fluttering just a tad. He goes to laugh, a soft feeling of contentment washing over him. Ah, should he say something? Should he confess? The mood felt right, the conversion between them was flowing, and he looked so, so good…_

_“Jaejoong… Yujin and I are getting married.”_

_Something snaps within his mind. Perhaps it’s the cords linking his sense of thought to his brain, or his brain to mouth filter – not that that had worked in years. However, he thinks it might have actually have been his heart itself. But, whatever it is, it leaves a cold feeling seeping through his chest, a type of pain that bleeds all the way to his core and poisons every and all good feelings that had been buzzing through him previously._

_“Ah… Wha-” He croaks, eyes welling with damp emotion._

-X-

“You didn’t get a name? Not even a contact number? Honestly Changmin, if it wasn’t for you being my cousin, I would have fired you _months_ ago!” Jaejoong gripes, fumbling with the scant slip of paper that Changmin had left out on his desk for him to find.

Changmin frowns from his chair over at reception and rolls his eyes in his usual brat like manner.

“Well if _someone_ hadn’t decided to take the morning off, then _maybe_ me and my lack of social skills wouldn’t have been left in charge of answering the phone.” Changmin sasses, shooting him a pointed look over the top of his coffee – the very coffee that _Jaejoong_ had so kindly brought for him. “You should be thankful that I even booked them in at all. I wasn’t sure when you would be back. But they insisted on booking in as soon as possible. So get it together, they should be here soon.”

He rolls his eyes at the younger, intent on being done with the conversation, and goes back to scrutinising the little yellow post it note Changmin had left him with.

Well at least this would make his schedule seem a little less bare. Business as a wedding planner could sometimes prove to be a rocky career choice. Especially considering that the winter season was upon them. Brides tended to lean more towards the idea of summer weddings, enthralled with the old motion of being a June bride, and having all the superstitious luck that supposedly came with it.

Personally, Jaejoong liked the idea of being a winter bride. There was no summer scene that could beat a beautiful shot of a couple walking together hand in hand while snow fell around them.

He sighs dreamily at the thought, loosing himself for a moment within his own wedding fantasies that he’d had so much time to nurture over the years. Perhaps he could forgo the traditional white apparel, and instead go for Charcoal grey so as not to become lost within the winter setting, and then Yunho could wear-

“Jaejoong!”

“Wha-!”

“They’re here.”

Jaejoong startles, looking up to see two people stood over at reception, and finds himself face to face with one smiling Jung Yunho, and his bride to be, Park Yujin. Shock clips him, heart sinking deep down to the dark depths of his stomach. _They_ were his next appointment? Did that mean a date had finally been set?

The two of them seem a little amused by his shock, and Jaejoong makes sure to quickly right himself into a more presentable state. He smooths his features, pushing a pleased smile to his lips, and stands. “Ah, sorry!” Jaejoong says quickly, forcing a sharp laugh as he comes to greet them. “A certain someone didn’t inform me that you’d be coming.”

Yunho blinks at him, apparently confused, as the two of them close in for a quick hug in greeting. He draws back, holding Jaejoong at arm’s length as he turns to face his fiancé in question.

“I thought you called ahead this morning to book an appointment?” Yunho questions, a touch of a frown gracing his face as Yujin parts her lips to reply.

“I did.” Yujin confirms, furrowing her brows, and turning to fix Changmin with a look. “I think I spoke to this gentleman here…”

“You did, you did.” Jaejoong confirms quickly, rolling his eyes at Changmin. “It’s just he’s a little inept at times. He didn’t properly take down your details, and just booked the appointment in without a name or contact information.” He explains.

“Ah…” Yunho laughs, clamping Jaejoong on the back. “Well no wonder you’re so surprised then!” He continues brightly, sharing a laugh with Jaejoong before his expression turns to one of concern. “Now is ok though, right? For seeing us I mean. You don’t have anyone else booked in?”

“What? No, of course not!” Jaejoong confirms, lifting his hands in a placating manner hurriedly. “The appointments still yours, so come through.” He says, guiding them to the back to where his desk is set up, an array of bold and bright wedding brochures littering the workspace. “So, you managed to set a date finally then?”

The questions a hard one to ask, and even as he says it, he finds himself having to literally push the words past his lips. He makes it even by worse by forcing busy actions, such as looking about his desk for a working pen, and his usual notepad to start drawing up a plan.

“Yes, though it might be a little of a rush to get everything sorted out in time for when we’re thinking.” Yujin says, her words slow, and cautious as Jaejoong glances up to meet her eyes finally.

“A rush?” Jaejoong echoes, pausing in his scribbles momentarily. “How come? When are you thinking exactly?”

“A month.” Yujin tells him, a tight smile pulling across her lips.

Jaejoong draws a breath, mind whirling suddenly as he turns to glance at Yunho for confirmation, eyes bugging when Yunho nods his head curtly at him. A month! That was hardly enough time. Venues alone sometimes preferred to book a year in advance, and Jaejoong just _knows_ that Yunho’s parents are going to want their son’s wedding to be nothing but the grandest of affairs, and so _naturally_ the wedding venue would have to match that expectation no doubt. Plus, there was catering, entertainment, props, guests, colour schemes, outfit coordination, invitations, placements, music, lights, menu ideas-

“It’s ok! You’re the best in the business, right? I’m sure you can handle it Jaejoong.” Yujin says with the upmost confidence as Jaejoong begins to decent into a wedding planning meltdown. “Plus, Yunho wanted it to be you that planned it. He seems to have the upmost faith that if anyone can do this, it’s you. So, if Yunho trusts you, then I do too.”

Jaejoong mentally deflates, his eyes locking with Yunho again, and for a moment he worries that his cheeks might catch colour. Of course Yunho wanted him to plan it. No doubt his first thought had been to get him involved. How long had he been cleaning up Yunho’s messes for now? His childhood friend was forever getting himself in the worst of situations, and then calling Jaejoong up for help. His wedding appeared to be no different. Still, that didn’t mean it didn’t sting a little.

Once Yunho was married it would mean all hope of them ever being together was truly beyond his reach…

“ _Not that I ever stood a chance anyway._ ” Jaejoong reminds himself bitterly, the image of Yunho’s scowling mother quickly coming to mind.

“Well I…” Jaejoong says, fiddling with his pen, and staring about the office distractedly. “I can’t really say no to that.” He laughs. “I’ll get Changmin to make us some drinks.”

Jaejoong reckons he’s going to need something far stronger than coffee. It turns out that Yujin doesn’t seem to have much if an idea of what she really wants. She offers plenty of suggestions, but when it comes to actually making a decision, she stumped; and Jaejoong can only recommend so much before he needs an actual verdict.

Jaejoong had ploughed into very depths of his brochures and had around 30 odd tabs open on his monitor with examples of everything from napkins, linins, and draping’s, to lighting fixtures, marquee letters, and custom-built bars. They were getting way too deep for the first appointment, and Jaejoong had no idea as to how they’d even fallen on these topics in the first place.

He’d started off by asking the simple questions, just bouncing ideas about, with the notion of getting a vague idea of a theme. But then in the next moment they were suddenly discussing the pro and cons between renting a photo booth for the reception.

By “they” of course, he meant Yujin, and himself, because Yunho looked about as interested in the conversation as a teenager sat with their phone out at an old people’s home. He’d barely contributed to the conversation since they’d first sat down, other than trying to make himself look interested when Yujin occasionally turned to him for his opinion. Normally, had he been speaking with any other client, Jaejoong would have directed more questions at him to get him involved. But he’s known Yunho since they’d been in diapers and knew that Yunho was just not at all interested in discussing the shade difference between cream and ecru; honestly, Jaejoong wasn’t either, but it was his job to be, and _he_ at least got paid for being interested.

Not the mention he seemed to be generally staring off into space, and Jaejoong’s beginning to pick up on some pretty serious “I really don’t want to be here planning this” vibes, that he usually only encountered when dealing with the “we’re only planning this marriage in a last ditch attempt to save the relationship” couples. Suffice to say, he’s a little concerned to say the least. Especially considering how quickly they need to have all of this planned out. A month? He still can’t believe they’re serious regarding that. Even with the biggest budget in the world (which they seem to have considering Yunho’s parents are business tycoons), things were still going to be tight. Yet even after Jaejoong had questioned why they were looking to tie the knot so soon, neither of them had been willing enough to step forward and cough up the reason. If anything, the conversation had abruptly gone sour, and had ended with Yunho rather awkwardly shifting the discussion to floral arrangements of all things. Because, naturally that was Yunho’s biggest concern – he thinks _not_.

Either way he’s keen to find out what’s going on under the premise of this rather rushed affair, which means he’s going to have to have a private chat with Yunho sometime soon.

He glances up at the clock on the wall and sighs.

“Ok, well I think I have enough here to be going on with for now.” Jaejoong says slowly, reviewing the notes he’d been making previously. “So, I’ll go over these notes, and put together some further ideas, and then at our next appointment we can review those, and start making some appointments to speak with venues, catering, and other vendors. Does that sound like a plan?”

“Sounds like a plan to me!” Yujin beams, looking possibly ecstatic as he she takes out what looks to be a diary. “So, when are you next available? Obviously because of our time constraint it will need to be as soon as possible.”

“To be honest, I don’t have a lot on right now, due to it being the winter season, so I can work around you.”

Yunho looks thoughtful for a moment, before titling his head to Yujin.

“How about Monday?” Yunho offers. “We’ll be busy over the weekend with my parents. But Monday should be fine provided you can speak with your boss about getting the time off, right?”

“That should be doable.” Yujin agrees, already opening her diary to the necessary page. “Would the same time be alright?”

“Yeah, this suits me fine, and at least next time I’ll know who to expect.” Jaejoong says, shooting Changmin another meaningful look to where the younger boy is sat at reception.

Changmin simply smirks, leaning his chin to his open palm, and offering a cheery wave in their direction.

Honestly, if it hadn’t been for his aunt and uncle begging him to give Changmin a job for work experience for his university course, Jaejoong would have never had hired him.

-X-

Around half an hour after the happy couple had left, Jaejoong had decided to shoot Yunho a message regarding meeting up later for a drink. Or rather, he’d sent Yunho _several_ messages regarding them having a drink; because he knew that Yunho found it annoying, and well, Jaejoong likes to take the opportunity to annoy him where he can. Naturally, Yunho had resorted to calling him, knowing that Jaejoong’s fast fingers would only carrying on shooting him messages if he didn’t reply in what Jaejoong deemed to be the correct response time.

They’d agreed to meet up at a place they’d been going to since their early university days. A little run-down bar on the outskirts of town that had seen plenty better days, and could do with a total refurb, and a good lick of fresh paint. But despite the bad visuals they did what Jaejoong thought to be the best drinks in town, and the inside felt cosy with its worn leather barstools, and quiet background music. The barman also knew them both by name, and he even knew Jaejoong’s favourite drinks order. He may also have been a little more familiar with Jaejoong’s body than most people… But Jaejoong hadn’t told Yunho that.

“So, what’s with the rush?” Jaejoong asks as he takes his drink from the bar, smirking a little around the glass when the barman subtly winks at him.

“Oh… Yeah, about that.” Yunho sighs, taking a substantial swig of his own drink before he slams it down against the bar. “My parents want me to take over the company by the end of the year.” He explains, turning to glance at Jaejoong from the corners of his eyes.

Jaejoong feels the beginnings of a bubble of apprehension bubbling up inside of him. He can’t deny that he’s a little put off that Yunho hadn’t told him that he was taking over the company quite so soon. Though he can’t say that he hadn’t seen it coming. After all, he’d known for _years_ that it would one day be expected of Yunho to take up his father’s mantel. It had been one of the reasons why Yunho’s and his friendship had crumbled during the middle of their university years. But to now have the event upon them… Well it felt a little surreal.

“Well, that’s a little unexpected.” Jaejoong comments, sighing heavily as he begins to bleed empathy. “But why the sudden urgency?”

Yunho sighs too, swilling the remaining dregs of his drink around the glass, his gaze stern as he stares down into it.

“Mum wants dad to give it up. His health hasn’t been the best, and you know how traditional about these kinds of things they are. She’s put her foot down finally, and they’ve decided, and announced, that the changeover will be happening at the end of this year. He doesn’t want to hire a board, or have outsiders come into to take the reins. So that leaves me – his only son. Because God _knows_ he doesn’t trust my sister to be able to manage it. Even though we all know she’s _more_ than capable.”

Jaejoong rolls his eyes at that. Yunho’s sister was more level-headed than all of them combined. Not to mention, like Yunho, she already worked for the company, and had worked her way up from the bottom to a senior role. She was a born businesswoman, and Jaejoong adored her immensely.

But as Yunho had already pointed out. His parents were the definition of traditional, and they wanted the job to go to Yunho. Always had, and likely always would.

“Well that’s typical of them.” Jaejoong grumbles, trying to rein in his bitterness, Yunho likely wouldn’t appreciate him wailing on his parents – despite him knowing about the bad blood between them.

“Yeah, it is.” Yunho sighs, is shoulders sagging. “But there’s a catch to me taking over.” He goes on to say, face crumbling into a pained expression that had Jaejoong’s heart twisting over itself. “They want me to be married before it happens.”

“Oh.” Is all Jaejoong can reply back with, his heart throbbing painfully in his chest as he glances back down to his own drink now looking a little lonely against the dark stained wood of the bar.

* * *

So this might be somewhat familiar to those who have read my other story ' _Iteration_ '. This story is essentially one of the au's from that fic that I wanted to explore more, and people seemed to like WeddingPlanner!Jaejoong - so this is for you guys who wanted me to write that!

Anyway, let me know what you think! Is it worth continuing? ^_^ 


	2. Chapter Two: Something New

* * *

“You’re looking particularly spacey today.” - is the first comment Jaejoong receives from Changmin (after his standard gruff “good morning” when he’d rolled in 5 minutes late).

He doesn’t remember replying to the younger boy, but assumes he’d made some sort of vague hum of acknowledgement in his general direction when he’d walked in. It was difficult to tell, seeing as he was so accustomed to Changmin’s snarky comments these days.

“Am I?” Jaejoong murmurs back, voice just a tad scratchy from a late-night (courtesy of one Jung Yunho), as he begins clicking through yet another page of venues he had squirreled away within his secret stash of emergency wedding bookmarks.

What was it Yujin had said regarding venues again? Something with rustic charm, but not a castle, large enough to hold around 200 guests (with enough room to maybe cater for another 100 more due to the guest list not having been finalised by Yunho’s mother yet), with scenic views for decent photographs, and plenty of room for dancing. Even with all that, the specification was too vague for his liking! But Yujin just couldn’t seem to give him anymore, other than saying that once she saw the right one she’d just know.

“ _Brides_.” He thinks to himself, unable to catch the snort that leaves him.

“Yeah, although, I think it’s got something to do with Yunho again. Didn’t you go off the rails for a while after it came out that he was getting married?” Changmin continues, voice pitching in what Jaejoong knows to be concern.

It’s his way of asking if he’s alright without _actually_ asking – basic Changminismns 101. Jaejoong’s rather fluent in them having grown up with him.

“ _Perceptive asshole._ ” He thinks rudely and jabs his pen a little too hard into the planning paper beneath it.

But Jaejoong knows which period of his life he’s referring too. That rather bleak period that his sisters refer to as the “drunk slump” in which Jaejoong had fallen into a rut, and spent his days dizzyingly drunk, and between the sheets of various men’s beds. His contact with friends and family had been scant, quick calls, and one-line texts passed back and forth when he had the mind to, and next to no visits back home to see his folks in person. They’d all worried terribly about him, and the dark place he’d been heading. The whole thing had only finally come to a head after one of his sisters had personally made the trip to Seoul, and planted herself rather stubbornly on his doorstep, with a heated lecture on her tongue about making his sisters worry, and his mother cry with concern.

He’d felt horrible, and utterly selfish, as he’d been forced to face up to his behaviour, his sister’s disapproving expression melting into fresh alarm when tears had spilled down his cheeks. She’d bundled him up, and driven him back to their childhood home, where his mother had been waiting on the doorstep ready to sweep him up into her arms.

He was thankfully past that rather dark spot in his life, and had finally come to terms with reality – that reality being that he couldn’t just segregate himself off from the world for weeks at a time and indulge in more _unhealthy_ habits. At least, that’s what he told himself anyway. It was a sometimes difficult argument to have with himself. Especially when Yunho showed up at get friendly togethers with Yujin on his arm, looking like a picture perfect couple from the front page of one of his wedding magazines.

“Yeah well, it’s something I’ve come to terms with.” Jaejoong eventually settles on telling Changmin, stubbornly keeping his eyes fixed on the screen of his monitor, a rather displeased frown snagging at his face.

“Liar.” Changmin interjects, choosing to spin rather obnoxiously in his chair as he fixes Jaejoong with his best scrutinising look. “I saw you peeking glances at him all the way through your appointment with the happy couple. You were making it _very_ obvious that you were conscious of him when it was pretty obvious that he didn’t want to be involved with the discussion.”

“ _Of course_ I was conscious of him! He’s my best friend, and not to mention the _groom!_ What would you have me do, ignore him entirely?” Jaejoong rants, finally pulling himself away from his monitor to fix Changmin with his best insulted expression. “ _Anyway,_ didn’t you have anything better to be doing, rather than creeping on my appointments so blatantly? Honestly, what do I even pay you for?”

“ _Oh._ ” Changmin smirks, taking the time to assess Jaejoong for a moment. “It would seem I’ve touched a rather raw nerve.”

Jaejoong rolls his eyes, realising his mistake in falling for Changmin's bait instantly. Great, he was never going to let this go now. Changmin was infamous for squirreling away bits and pieces of information that could easily get under a person skin, and then using said information for his own personal amusement when he decided necessary. Normally he wasn’t at all malicious with it, and Jaejoong had only personally seen one occasion where Changmin had done so. But Jaejoong still knew that in private he was never going to hear the end of this.

“You should say something before it’s too late. Feeling the way you do is going to drive you insane eventually. I know you Jaejoong – as much as you would like to think I don’t. You’ve been pining after him for _years_ now, and your feelings haven’t changed in the slightest. If anything, I think they’ve only become stronger. It seems that once you become attached to someone, love them even, it’s hard for you to let go.” Changmin assesses, his tone bordering on gentle as he carefully mills his way through. 

Jaejoong pauses for a moment, giving Changmin’s words thought, and then sighs heavily; utterly exhausted at this point with the same thoughts swilling round his head like the dregs of a drink he didn’t quite want to finish off.

“Its pointless Changmin.” He tells him, switching his attention back to his monitor, and channelling his mind back to venue browsing. “Yunho’s never dated a guy before, never even given the slightest of _hints_ that he feels that way towards guys. So what hope do I stand? Besides, Yujin's _perfect_ , she’s everything that Yunho’s parents could ever hope for. She’s pretty, well educated, from a well-to-do family, kind, well mannered, and would slot right in to Yunho’s high class life, and not to mention into his family. I was never in the running to begin with.”

“You realise that you could easily fit that description though, right?” Changmin points out, seemingly having ignored everything else Jaejoong had said; which wasn’t all that uncommon.

“Don’t be ridic-” Jaejoong goes to say, stopping himself short when the phone on Changmin’s desk abruptly rings.

Jaejoong waves him off, dropping his attention back to his work as Changmin takes the call, his voice smoothing out into that horrendously fake voice he always put on when answering the phone. It grates on Jaejoong every time. But Changmin refuses to stop doing it, and Jaejoong doesn’t want to risk Changmin deciding spite him by twisting his tone even higher. So he forces himself to keep quiet on the matter, and enter his best zen like state into order to blank it out.

“Hey, Jaejoong!” Changmin calls, holding the phone away from his ear, and placing a hand over the speaker. “Phone for you, I’ll put them through to you.”

“Mm, ok.” Jaejoong says, and reaches for the phone on his desk, hands already in place to pick up the receiver as he hears the first tell-tale ring. “Hello, Jaejoong speaking.” He answers brightly.

“Jaejoong?” A voice at the other end asks, tone sounding a little tight from the other end.

“Yes, speaking?” Jaejoong replies, frowning as he tries to make out who’s calling.

“It’s Yunho.”

“Ah! Yunho!” Jaejoong laughs, rolling his eyes for a moment. “I didn’t recognise your voice for a second! Why are you calling on the business line anyway? You could have rung my mobile, fool!”

“I tried! But it kept going through to voicemail…” Yunho replies. “You got it on silent again or something?”

Jaejoong drop his gaze down to his phone, pressing the button at the side, and frowning when it lights up and he sees the silent icon in the top right of the screen. Oops…

“Ah… Possibly!” Jaejoong laughs forcefully. “Anyway, anyway” He continues, waving his hand about nervously. “Is everything ok, are we still on for our appointment today?”

“Well… That’s why I’m calling actually.” Yunho tells him, his voice dropping back to a subdued tone that has Jaejoong’s gut twisting up in apprehension. “I just wanted to give you the heads up really. Yujin had a call over the weekend. Her mums been taken ill, and it’s looking pretty serious. So she’s gone to be with her until she recovers. Which means she won’t be able to make the appointment today, and, well, she probably won’t be around for most of the planning if I’m being honest. At least, not until her mother’s health improves.”

“What?!” Jaejoong finds himself yelling, immediately flashing Changmin an apologetic look when the boy jolts in his chair and fixes him with the evil eye. “Are you sure? I mean, wouldn’t it be better to postpone the wedding?” He asks, worry filtering through his voice as he thinks about the stories he’d heard from Yujin before regarding her mother’s poor health previously.

“No.” Yunho sighs, and Jaejoong feels his insides sag in concern. “Yujin’s said to go ahead as planned. I tried to talk to her about it, but she’s adamant that this doesn’t change anything. I think it might be the pressure from my parents… Which is ridiculous obviously! Because I’m willing to stand by her on this. But she won’t be budged…” He explains, slowly sounding as though he was becoming more frustrated with the situation as every word passed. “So, I guess you’ve just got the pleasure of my company to look forward to today – sorry about that.”

Jaejoong laughs at the self-deprecating joke, a smile working its way to his face without him even realising it. It’s only when Yunho goes quiet and calls his name gently down the phone does he realise he’d forgotten to speak.

“Ah, well I guess between the two of us we’ll muddle through!” Jaejoong tells him, trying to keep his voice level so as to disguise his embarrassment.

“I’d hope so!” Yunho laughs. “Because I’m paying you to be the expert here.”

Jaejoong grins, a pressure building in his chest as he silently sends a prayer, hoping that he can meet that expectation.

-X-

“So, you’re on your own in this now then? Better make sure you get it right.” Jaejoong teases, attempting to do so in a way that comes across good naturedly, as Yunho takes a seat at his desk to talk weddings again.

“As if. You really think I’m trusted enough for that?” Yunho asks, arching an eyebrow at him, a grim look on his face in retaliation to Jaejoong’s amused smirk. “No, Yujin’s asked me to email her everything over so she can have the final say.”

“Ah, so we won’t be _completely_ on our own then.” Jaejoong laughs, angling his screen a little in order to show Yunho his work so far. “That’s good! We can’t be messing up the big day.”

“Well, _you_ won’t be messing anything up. Yujin trusts you after all. I think it’s _my_ judgement she’s worried about.” Yunho tells him, rolling his eyes at the lack of trust placed on him.

“We’ll have to do her proud then.” Jaejoong comments, sliding a sheet of A4 Yunho’s way. “I’ve drawn up a plan from now until the wedding. This week we’re going to tackle venues as a priority. Yujin already mentioned that you’re having a traditional church ceremony, and that your mother has already selected which church that’s going to take place at. So, I thought we could have a look at venues around that area. It would probably be best if the after party took place somewhere relatively close by, for travel reasons naturally.” Jaejoong explains, pulling up another document, this time on his computer. “Which is why I’ve complied _this_.” He adds with a flared gesture towards the screen. “This a list of venues that are willing to hold wedding events within a 30-mile radius of the church your mothers so hot on you being married at.”

Yunho smiles at the list, nodding his head along with what Jaejoong’s saying, and Jaejoong can’t help the bubble of excitement that’s welling up in his chest at the sight of it. Despite his bride to be not being present, Yunho still seems optimistic; and that alone leaves him basking in fast welling giddiness.

Would be it wrong for him to sit back and imagine that it they were planning _their_ wedding?

“So, when do you want to head out?” Yunho asks him. “I’m free for the rest of the day so-”

Jaejoong laughs, placing a hand up to stop Yunho before he can continue with that train of thought, a smile playing on his face when Yunho shoots him the most _adorable_ of pouts.

“Today we’re confirming the basics. _Tomorrow_ we can start heading out.” Jaejoong tells him, a mischievous gleam setting alight within his eyes; and if Yunho shivers, Jaejoong doesn’t comment. 

-X-

“I’m getting the feeling that you don’t want to marry Yujin at all.” Jaejoong comments as the two of them walk about the long halls of their third venue visit.

The third option is a rather gorgeous hall that overlooks an idyllic lake, which would make for a stunning backdrop in photos. Jaejoong’s had plenty of happy couples choose it before, so he’s fairly confident that it would please both Yunho and Yujin too. Not to mention it ticks all of Yujin’s boxes. But Yunho… Well, he seemed constantly distracted as their tour guide led them about the venue and made occasional comments on how they could dress the place up.

“Huh, no I-!” Yunho splutters, glancing nervously to their guide who was still happily lost within the memory of a wedding gone by. “It’s not like that.” He says smoothly, righting his surprise that Jaejoong had triggered. “I’m just… I don’t know if I’m…”

“Ready?” Jaejoong prompts, trying to keep himself from souring as Yunho hesitantly nods his head. “Do you love her?” He then asks, unable to keep himself from prodding at the issue; even though he knew he was in for heartache by doing so.

Although he’s seen Yunho walk hand in hand with Yujin plenty of times now, he’d never actually seen much more than that. Not he was looking for a front row, soap box, seat while they went at it in the bedroom. But he’d never glanced them kissing, whether it was a quick peck, or anything more. They weren’t a couple that showed much physical contact at all, even hand holding seemed to be a push, and Jaejoong had _never_ seen Yunho to be the one to initiate it. Something which he knew Yunho to have done in previous relationships.

Speaking of which, Yunho _had_ been partial to contact in previous relationships. From what Jaejoong had seen of him in university, and even in the very few fleeting flings he’d had before that, he’d seen Yunho to be _very_ tactile. Yunho loved nothing more than showing those he loved affection. Jaejoong himself was often the willing victim to Yunho’s clingy nature, and often found himself on the receiving end of his wonderfully warm back hugs, and one-armed side embraces. So to think of Yunho as anything other than affectionate towards Yujin was a strange idea.

“I don’t know.” Yunho says slowly, sounding out the words with careful deliberation. “She’s alright I guess.” He shrugs. “My parents like her.”

Jaejoong raises an eyebrow. Well, he hasn’t been expecting _that_.

“So, you’re with her because your parents approve of her?” Jaejoong asks, sounding rather scandalised.

“It’s important that they approve.” Yunho shrugs, face crumpled into an uncomfortable look.

Jaejoong says nothing at that, not wanting to start an argument over Yunho’s parents, and the ridiculous amount of control they had over Yunho and his life decisions. He was pretty sure at this point that Yunho already knew that Jaejoong highly disapproved of his parents having so much weight in his every decision. There was no need for him to reiterate something that was such a strong sticking point in their friendship.

“So, what are your thoughts?”

Jaejoong jerks back to reality, a forced smile automatically sliding into place as he steps forward to take up his role once more. He glances at Yunho, and grimaces when he sees that dismal look of disinterest, his gaze fixed at the floor in strained thought. Right then… It seemed that Yunho wasn’t going to be much help.

“Would you mind giving my client, and I, a few moments to talk?” Jaejoong asks, trying to make himself look a little less awkward.

“Of course! Please feel free to use our conference suite. If you need anything else, you know where to find me.” Their host says, and shakes both Jaejoong’s, and Yunho’s, hands before he leaves.

“So?” Jaejoong asks, as he leads Yunho down the corridor to the conference room they’d passed earlier. “How did I do?”

“It’s great.” Yunho sighs, glancing about at the interior. “But you already know that.” He adds, smirking as Jaejoong grins proudly, and puffs his chest out.

“Naturally!” Jaejoong agrees. “But flattery is not what I asked for – however much appreciated it may be.”

Yunho laughs at this, a beautiful sound if Jaejoong had ever heard one, and his heart swells at the sight and sound, glad to have pulled a moment of happiness from him at least. But the moment passes too quickly, and Jaejoong soon sees that all too frequent look of apprehension again and settles his own expression into a more fitting look of seriousness.

“I don’t know Jaeji… What would you do?” Yunho asks, rubbing his neck. “Do you think it’s ok?”

“Yunho…” Jaejoong sighs, coming to a stop, and making Yunho pause and glance to him meekly. “This isn’t _my_ wedding. It’s _yours_ , and you need to be the one making these decisions. I can only lay out your options and give you guidance – that’s what you’re paying me to do.”

“I know but… I don’t _know_ what to do.” Yunho huffs, now looking troubled as he folds his arms. “I don’t know what I should choose, and what I shouldn’t. Can’t we just send Yujin some pictures, and a write up of the place?” He asks, expression drawn.

A surge of frustration grips Jaejoong, and he has to bite his tongue, taking a moment to cool his head as he fights the urge to slap Yunho’s shoulder. Was Yunho being serious? Hasn’t it been him who had told Jaejoong that he had been left with the decision making while Yujin was away? Was this all just a waste of time?

“Certainly not!” Jaejoong tells him, lifting his chin disapprovingly. “Don’t you think Yujin has enough to think about at the moment? The least you can do if focus on giving her the best day of her life – whether your hearts in it or not. Though I _do_ think you ought to have a think on _that_ too while you’re at it. You probably shouldn’t be marrying her if you can’t even admit that you like her.”

Yunho at least has the common courtesy to look thoroughly chastised, and drops his head appropriately, eyes staring at the ground as though it was the most interesting sight in the world. It makes Jaejoong feel a tad bad for him. He was obviously trying to play the parent pleasing game again – a game he’d been participating since before Jaejoong had even met him.

“Ok.” Yunho eventually sighs, folding his across his chest in a last-ditch attempt to save face; a front that shows that he feels a little attacked by Jaejoong’s comments. “But Jae, please, at least tell me what _you_ would go for. If anything, I just need a _little_ guidance.” He adds, following up his self-pity speech with puppy dog eyes, and a comical quivering lip combo that has Jaejoong’s mouth curving into an indulgent smile.

“ _Fine_.” Jaejoong relents, reaching out to grab his hand with practiced ease. “Let’s go and review in the conference suite.” He tells Yunho, his other hand fussing with his bag as he gripes about in an effort to find the binder he’d personally put together for Yunho and Yujin’s wedding – no doubt they’d need it in order to refresh Yunho’s memory of the other candidates they’d already visited.

-X-

“He doesn’t want to marry her.” Jaejoong informs Changmin a week later as he drops down a pile of glossy pamphlets for the upcoming wedding season.

His desks a wreck of paperwork now, far beyond a quick tidy up, and nothing like the usual organised chaos he’s used to working with. Near enough all of the scattered paper are to do with Yunho’s rushed wedding though, and he’s proud at least to think that he’s not mixing projects – he doesn’t think is OCD gene could take that amount of disorganisation right now.

Changmin doesn’t even spare a glance at him, nor does he make comment for a moment, instead carrying on typing up a bunch of wedding invite templates that Jaejoong had had him working on since last week. He’s taking his sweet time with the task, and Jaejoong’s close to the point of just finishing them himself one evening this week in an effort to just get them _done_.

“I take it you’re talking about Yunho.” Changmin states after a moment of deliberation between a soft baby blue, and bland looking off-white; he settles on neither, and goes back to lazily clicking his way through a selection of new colour swatches.

“Who else.” Jaejoong grumbles, face twisting as he thinks of Yunho’s tired expression as they’d settled on the fifth and final venue last Thursday.

“Ok, and _why_ are you bringing this up now?” Changmin asks him. “Don’t we already know that there’s not a lot of chemistry going on between them?”

“What? Since when was this decided?” Jaejoong shoots back waspishly, furrowing his brows at the younger boy, and accidently brushing against the stack of pamphlets, sending them cascading to the floor in a loud warble of sound.

Changmin graces him with a look this time, bland and utterly unimpressed, as he watches Jaejoong spasm into action to collect his fallen supplies. He then clicks his tongue, turning back to his monitor, and sighs as though pained; something Jaejoong has to pull himself back from punching his shoulder for. Honestly, the disrespect!

“Was it not obvious from when they came in together? There was about as much chemistry between them as pineapple on pizza.” Changmin comments, finally deciding to go with a pearl red – a good choice in Jaejoong’s book.

“Trust you to make a food reference…” Jaejoong mumbles under his breath as he stacks the pamphlets back on his desk again. “Anyway! I happen to _like_ pineapple on pizza.” He then pouts, pursing his lips when Changmin frowns at him.

“But do you like _Yunho_ and _Yujin_ together?” Changmin then asks, smirking when Jaejoong wilts under his assessing gaze. “I would have thought you would have been happy that there doesn’t seem to be much between them.”

“I…” Jaejoong starts, a conflict of emotions stirring within him. “I am, and I’m not. It would be wrong, and selfish, for me to be happy about it. But…”

“But you’re still happy.” Changmin finishes nonchalantly. “It’s only human to feel that way, I’d be worried if you didn’t. I mean, it’s not like you’re _acting_ on it.”

“I’d _never!_ ” Jaejoong quickly defends, a horrified look spreading across his face.

“Well then, you don’t need to worry then.” Changmin tells him. “Although, I don’t think it’s right that they’re marrying when their hearts aren’t in it… There again, we don’t know how Yujin feels about it. I mean she _did_ seem rather excited about planning it. Maybe it’s all one-sided?”

Jaejoong bites his lip at that, flicking his gaze towards the cooling mug of coffee settled on a ‘ _Hello Kitty’_ coaster Yunho had brought him last year while he’d been in Japan on business.

“Well, I know how _that_ feels.” He murmurs, eyes sparring a new email notification that had popped up within the corner of his screen.

It looked like the wedding venue that they’d decided on had finally confirmed the booking.

-X-

“ _Gwangju?!_ ” Changmin stresses, mouth hung open and gaping at Jaejoong as the older fusses about shoving another wad of paper into his bulging suitcase.

“Yes Changmin – Gwangju.” Jaejoong calmly explains.

It had been another week since the venue fiasco, and Jaejoong was pleased to admit that the wedding plans were now at least chugging along rather nicely. The venue was booked, catering was sorted, the guest list had _finally_ been approved by Yunho’s mother, Yunho had pulled himself together to gather up his best men and go suit shopping for himself and them, and Yujin was arranging her own dress and the flowers she wanted with a couple of friends. So Jaejoong couldn’t have been happier as far as things were concerned. He was just left with minor arrangements now, like the photo booth Yujin wanted, and other minor vendor issues that could wait for the moment.

But first was this sudden trip that Yunho had arranged to go wine tasting. It had come out of nowhere, and Jaejoong had been surprised to say the least when Yunho had called him asking him to clear out his schedule to come on the trip with him. But apparently his parents were insistent that Yunho have the very best Korea could offer in alcohol, and thus they had recommended a place in Gwangju that supposedly hand crafted a wine that his parents were partial to. Personally, Jaejoong was more inclined to believe that they just wanted to incorporate some of Yunho’s hometown into the wedding, but he’d dutifully kept his mouth shut when Yunho had told him; if only to avoid an argument from breaking out.

But this all now meant that now Yunho had to have wine from this place. Which meant that Jaejoong, as the wedding planner, also had to attend – apparently.

Not that he was complaining! Yunho had been very clear on that fact Jaejoong would not have to pay for any of the accommodation, or meals. All he had to do was be ready for Yunho to collect him, sit on a plane for 50 minutes (because no, Yunho would not be permitted to just _drive_ down there like any normal person), show up for the wine tasting, participate in said wine tasting (preferably while giving his own thoughts on said wine), stay over at some fancy hotel that was pre-booked and paid for after passing out from too much wine, and then return home after putting in a extortionate order of the top 3 favourites. Sounded simple enough.

“You realise that this is insane though, right?” Changmin frowns, shaking his head as he assesses Jaejoong from head to toe. “I mean it’s _wine!_ Why can’t they just order a couple of cratefuls of the most recommended and be done with it? Surely it doesn’t warrant a plane ride, _and_ an overnight stay?”

“It’s an overnight trip Changmin.” Jaejoong placates, fixing him with a firm look. “I’ll be back tomorrow afternoon at the latest – I’m sure you can cope until then. In the meantime, you have my number if anything happens.”

“Honestly.” Changmin mutters under his breath, conceding to Jaejoong’s logic begrudgingly. “More money than sense.”

“I heard that Changmin.” Jaejoong chastises, and whirls round to face him again. “Seeing as you seem so keen on offering your opinion, I have a job for you while I’m away.” He says, smirking as Changmin pulls his lips into something that nearly resembles a pout.

Pleased to have put a stop to Changmin’s sass, Jaejoong reaches for a stack of paper tucked away within one of the wire racks on his desk, pristinely preserved within a plastic wallet.

“Ok, so this is the final, and more importantly, _approved_ wedding invite list. I need you to make sure those invitations are sent out by the end of the week. _This_ is the list of people who are invited to the wedding ceremony _and_ the after celebration, and _this_ is the list of people who are only invited to the after celebration.” Jaejoong explains, carefully separating each list into a pile, and placing the corresponding addresses with the right names list. “Make sure you don’t mix them up ok? Because if you do _lord knows_ that Yunho’s mother will rein a fiery hell down on me. This, as far as I know, is the _only_ part of the wedding she’s had anything to do with – because, you know, she has to make sure that _everyone_ with _any_ kind of importance to the business is invited or whatever… Oh, and make sure that you include her number for the RSVP, and also you’ll need to check-”

“Ah! I got it already!” Changmin grumbles, snatching the lists up and scrutinising the names with a judging eye. “They know Kim Jujin? The famous chef who opened that really fancy restaurant one of your summer clients took us to?”

“Yeah.” Jaejoong sighs, folding his arms. “He was the caterer for Yunho’s cousin’s daughter’s birthday last year.” 

“Wow.” Is all Changmin says as he blinks his way down the list in awe. “Oh how the other half live…”

Jaejoong sighs, thumbing the plain ticker from Incheon airport to Gwangju that was clutched tightly within his hand. Somehow, he couldn’t help but agree wholeheartedly at the sentiment.

Jaejoong had been ready to call it a day by the time they’d arrive in Gwangju - despite not having done anything but chat endlessly with Yunho on the flight. He’d felt tired, eyes stinging with the need to close, and feeling generally out of sorts. Yunho by contrast had an endless stream of patience as he’d played guide to him through Gwangju International Airport, a steady hand on his lower back, gentle and reassuring. He was clearly used to flying, something Jaejoong had done little of in comparison. It would have wonderful any other time to have such a sweet gesture bestowed upon him, but Jaejoong had been running on low, and so it had just made more all the susceptible to simply sinking back into his touch and showing a little too much preference to his hand resting against him.

Yunho had seemed none the wiser to it though, and for that Jaejoong had been grateful. Being the precious bean that he was, Yunho didn’t tend to notice people’s affection to him at the best of times; no matter how hard people tried to make a show of it. Which often worked in Jaejoong’s favour when he found himself slipping up, but fast spiralled into a nightmare for anyone else who was deliberately trying to catch his attention. Yunho was just far too humble for his own good it seemed.

Something which Jaejoong had seen first-hand for himself when someone had met them at the airport in order to drive them to the hotel they’d be staying at for the evening. Their driver was happy to see them, reserved in manner as he’d opened the door to them, politely addressing both Yunho and himself and smiling bright when Yunho had taken over from holding the door for Jaejoong. Yunho tips him grandly when they arrive, and spares him from lugging in their bags, instead taking both Jaejoong’s and his own in firm hand. Perfectly gentleman like, and an all-round kind being – it makes Jaejoong’s heart leap inside his chest, and he had to glance away as bites back the smile threatening to pull at his lips.

But now he finds himself letting that smile go as he grins at Yunho from behind the rim of his half empty glass. Yunho’s currently pointing to another selection of wine from the menu, head tilted to the side as he struggles to pronounce them, his brows knitted together in the most _adorable_ of ways. It’s a rare sight for him to look so casual, shirt unbuttoned down to the fourth, and hair slightly askew from where he’d been running his hand through it. It reminds Jaejoong of when they’d still been at university, dragging their asses though club after club, hot and sweaty, and clothes awry. He lets his lids fall to half mast, lost in thought, as he pictures a night in particular when Yunho had been lost within the throws of alcoholic bliss, dancing up behind him on the dance floor of some dark club, hands on his waist, and head tucked into his neck as they swayed along to music too loud to talk over. That was the night he’d nearly kissed him for looking too good, all dark eyes, and lips so close he could perfectly imagine them against his own.

His chest constricts at the thought, breath pulling into his lugs sharply as a zing of pleasure shoots through him at the thought. He misses what Yunho says to him entirely as another two glasses of wine are poured for them, and startles when Yunho reaches out to take his current glass from him, a tight frown of worry dressed his face.

“Jaeji?” Yunho slurs, setting down the glass he’d taken from him, and sliding the newcomer toward him in a sluggish movement that Jaejoong can’t help but find cute. “Next one.” He murmurs by explanation.

How many did this make them now? Was it the 10th bottle they’d sampled? He thinks they’d finished the 2nd between them, all too gone for the flavour, and petulantly wanting to try just a little more. Yunho had been indifferent to the fourth, hated the 8th, and been partial to the 9th. So the 2nd and 9th bottles were currently favourites in line to be purchased – not that Jaejoong could remember which ones they were anymore.

“Try it, try it!” Yunho choruses, grinning broadly as Jaejoong takes a sip, letting the favour of the wine stew on his tongue for a moment before swallowing back the dark liquid and savouring the lingering taste left within his mouth.

“Strong…” He whines petulantly, head swimming as he tips it back in thought, cheeks tingling with warmth, blinking his eyes hard as the wooden beams on the ceiling start to blur together.

He hears a bubble of breathy laughter come from Yunho, and drags his eyes back up to stare at him, cheeks feeling flushed under the warmth of the lights above them. Yunho’s head is titled forward, his shoulders hunched and shaking with laughter, as he sets his glass down with a wobble.

“Jaejoongie.” Yunho calls, voice as bright as the eyes he stares at him with. “Shall we go up to the room?” He asks, a crooked smirk playing on his lips as he leans forward, almost as though he was telling a secret.

Jaejoong doesn’t have the mind to tell him no.

He thinks about ordering room service for a moment when they enter the room. But that thought leaves him as he loses his footing, legs turning to jelly, and falling up against the closed door of their room. His eyes lose focus, blinking in slow motions fleetingly before they zero in on Yunho looking at him for the bed in confusion. His eyes are hooded, appraisingly him it seems in a slow sweeping look that has Jaejoong straightening, conscious of himself abruptly.

What was he thinking, he wonders, mouth catching up with his thoughts finally as he parts his lips to ask the question.

“What?” Jaejoong calls slowly, lifting a hand to his hair, and sweeping it through.

He watches Yunho watch him do it, watches the way Yunho’s eyes track his hand until it falls back to his side. He’s then dragging his eyes up to Jaejoong’s face, pushing up from the bed, and walking over to him in clumsy steps. His silence sets alight a flame of unease within Jaejoong, and despite his alcoholic haze, he can still hear a voice biting at the back of his mind that something wasn’t right.

However, Yunho keeps coming, and Jaejoong takes a breath as he stares up at Yunho, now towering over him as silent as a stone golem. A hand comes up, resting against Jaejoong’s cheek, fingers fanning out to firmly stroke against his skin, and alighting Jaejoong’s eyes with round-eyed shock. He doesn’t dare take a breath, worried that he’ll break the spell of whatever had come over Yunho. A part of him trembles in excitement, eager with apprehension of what Yunho’s going to do. But then another part of him, somewhere far towards the bar of his mind throws up a warning sign, a sign that’s quickly ignored in favour of his dominating excitement.

“You’re so unearthly.” Yunho mumbles, his eyes narrowing as he focuses in on Jaejoong’s face. “How can something like you possibly exist?”

Jaejoong wonders later if he should be offended by being referred to as “something” rather than “someone” – but he can hardly say anything on the matter because he still finds himself leaning into that hand still pressed up against his cheek anyway; closing his eyes, and frowning when he catches wind of the scent of stale wine on Yunho’s breath. He hardly has chance to mull it over, as he feels the soft snag, slightly sloppy, press of lips against his.

It’s an uncoordinated kiss, one with too much teeth and spit, but he hardly has the mind to dwell on it as he leans up into the contact anyway, his arms moving by themselves to pull Yunho that little bit closer. There’s no thought behind his actions, just want, need, and rush of excitement as he realises the desire to fulfil an aspiration he’d been harbouring since he can’t remember when. The wedding, Yujin, Yunho parents, and the whole reason for this damn trip go out of the window as he pushes back against Yunho, forcing him to walk backwards towards the bed.

He doesn’t think Yunho even knows what’s going on until the back of his knees hit the plush bed of their hotel suite, and they both collide into mattress together, Yunho cushioning Jaejoong’s fall. Though he’s quick to get with the programme as Jaejoong’s knees fall aside his thighs, body stretched across his, lips roaming up his neck, desperate to sample every inch of golden skin he’d been admiring since he’d first caught feelings.

Hands move restlessly over clothes, biting into skin in a sloppy attempt to remove garments as quickly as possible in an effort to keep up with their fitful passion. Though Jaejoong pays no mind as Yunho all but rips his shirt from him, a rather harsh tearing sound splitting through the room; he supposes in exchange for the current lavish attention his nipples are receiving he can forgive. There’s a certain charm to the way Yunho was rather clumsily handling him, fingers slipping through his hair only to reach back once more to muss it about like a well-behaved animal receiving praise. Though he hates the thought of it being perceived that way, he doesn’t hate the feel of Yunho’s nimble finger stroking his scalp.

“So soft…” Yunho mumbles around his tongue that’s twirling its way around his nipples still, and Jaejoong giggles drunkenly at the sight of it, and the languid, slightly lazy, smile that’s cast up at him. “Can I?” He then asks of Jaejoong, titling his head as he peers up at him.

“Can you?” Jaejoong repeats back, confusion prickling his consciousness as he tries to decipher Yunho’s request.

The answer comes with a touch to his backside, fingers creeping up the material of his underwear, pulling them down, and grabbing a handful of the plush skin it finds there. Jaejoong gasps at the feeling, eyes widening as he realises what Yunho’s after, and a grin slides into place as he easily gives in. He nods before he even gives the instruction to, head fuzzing as he finds himself with his back pressed into the mattress, Yunho now hovering above him.

“I can?” Yunho asks once more, sounding like an excited child ready to open their presents on Christmas morning, the delight makes Jaejoong giddy with anticipation, and he giggles again.

“Use lots and lots of lube!” He grins back at Yunho, reaching up to him with grabby hands, unable to lose his smile.

“Lube!” Yunho cries, beaming about the room, and pausing in confusion. “I don’t have any!” He then says, now horrified as he makes the realisation, eyes all rounded and wide. “Jaejoongie, what do I do?”

He sounds fretful, adorably panicked, and Jaejoong just laughs, heart swelling at the sight. Still endeared by the sight, but wanting to have Yunho chase away the pain of his growing errection, he waffs a hand towards his luggage, whining as he does.

“I have aloe vera in my bag.” He slurs, remembering hazily how he’d throw a bottle in before he’d left his apartment that morning – if he’d have known this was going to happen, he would have packed the fancy flavoured stuff with activated tingling sensation.

Hastily, Yunho sets about his bag, riffling his way through it, and throwing the contents about the floor haphazardly as he goes. Normally, Jaejoong thinks he might have shouted at him. Well, no, he _definitely_ would have… He thinks. But, on this occasion, he just finds it cute how geared up Yunho currently is, and spends the short moments that Yunho spends turning out his bag admiring the chiselled sculpture that was Yunho’s body – that very body that he expected would be soon stretched out over him again.

He’s not disappointed in the least, and once Yunho has located the bottle that Jaejoong had spoken about earlier, holding it up to the weak moonlight streaming in through the window to scrutinise the label, he dives to the bed and pins Jaejoong back down the bed just as he’s yanking off the underwear that Yunho had pull down his thighs earlier.

“I found it!” Yunho proudly announces, and sits back on knees to fiddle with the cap.

He predictably can’t do it, all fingers and thumbs as he twists and pulls at the cap, deciding in the end to unsure the whole cap and throwing it somewhere behind him. Jaejoong just laughs himself silly throughout the whole performance, hiding his mouth behind his hand when Yunho turns a weak pout his way. But he soon stops when Yunho lifts his hand up and drizzles half the bottle across his whole hand. It shouldn’t look so sexy, especially when Jaejoong sees just how much he’s used, clear liquid dripping between his fingers, and dripping down from his slim fingers to Jaejoong’s waiting, warm, body below.

“Too much…” Jaejoong murmurs, lifting his hips awkwardly, and gasping when cold, wet, fingers reach around under him, a single finger pressing up against his puckered entrance. “Mmm-!” He whines, gasping once more when it pushes inside.

Yunho openly stares at him in fascination, leaning over him further as though he were getting a better look at him. Jaejoong feels his cheeks warm as he gapes back him, unable to feel anything but arousal. Should he be embarrassed being watched so closely? He doesn’t even know as he finds himself relaxing around the first finger, pushing himself against it, and whining as a second finger joins the first inside him, the two of them twisting, and turning within him.

“Is it good?” Yunho askes, eyes never loosing that intense, hooded, look that has Jaejoong keening against him.

He’s eager to know if he’s doing it right, eager to do a good job. Jaejoong blooms with a warm feeling of being cherished, dropping his head back against the sheets in bliss. He’d always admired that drive Yunho had to do his very best, and he especially appreciates him applying it to their current activities, despite being drunk on wine, and his fingers knuckle deep inside him.

“It’s good, it’s so, so good.” Jaejoong whines, panting as his hands find themselves fisting into the bedsheets underneath him.

Yunho clearly gets the message, and enthusiastically begins to scissor his fingers inside of him, making sure to twirl them around, pressing up against his walls as he does; making sure Jaejoong feels each movement acutely. It’s both heaven, and hell, all at once, and Jaejoong for a blissful moment wonder whether or not he could cum just from this. He probably could if Yunho kept it up he decides, biting his bottom lip to ground himself, a familiar tug of pleasure bearing down on him from his stomach.

“ _Ah-!_ ” Jaejoong cries out, chest heaving, as he thrashes his head against the sheets, his knuckles turning white and shaking.

Just as he thinks he might go through with cumming there and then, with only Yunho’s fingers inside of him, the pressure leaves him, and he opens eyes he didn’t realise he’d shut, blinking away confusion that was blooming to the forefront of his hazy mind. Slowly, as though he’d been buffering like a slow loading video, he opens his mouth to question what had happened. But Yunho beats him too it.

He legs are lifted, Yunho shuffling up the bed, and folding Jaejoong around him until they fit together like two perfectly synchronised puzzle pieces. Jaejoong automatically goes to place his arms around Yunho’s neck to pull him down to him, whining low in his throat when he feels something a lot thicker than the fingers that had been pleasuring him before entering him. A grunt sounds from Yunho’s mouth, a low groan following it a moment later. He’s so wet, and it showed as Yunho meets very little resistance when he enters him, though Jaejoong can’t help the way he tenses up, even when Yunho slurs the word “relax” at him. It’s just he doesn’t, to the best of his memory, remember having taken someone quite as well-endowed as Yunho is.

However, he’s thankful that his body soon gets with the program, and he smirks, pleased that he’s at least a fast leaner when it comes to bedroom activities. His hips start up on their own, bearing up onto Yunho when the other doesn’t move quite as quickly as he wants him to. He hears the gasp that pulls from Yunho’s lips, and the hands that had been holding his thighs jerk to his waist instead, gripping at him hard enough to bruise. It’s all the encouragement Jaejoong needs, and he tightens around Yunho’s length, closing his eyes as he loses himself to a wave of pleasure when he angles himself just right. Yunho keeps at it, seemingly having realised that he was hitting the right spot, especially when Jaejoong’s vocals climb higher to a more heady whine that appears to have been having just the right effect on Yunho. Their lips connect again, and Jaejoong gives as good as he gets, senses blinded to the scent of sex, the sound of skin colliding, the blinding sight of the back of his own eyelids. There’s nothing but Yunho, Yunho surrounding him entirely, leaving him washed away like a stone to the ocean.

Between the possessive grip of Yunho’s hands, his fierce kisses, and his own growing pleasure, Jaejoong finally submits, body tensing from head to toe, a guttural moan leaving his lips in a breathy sigh, He cums to Yunho’s hand jerking him off – a hand job that could easily break into his top three best bedroom experiences. He can barely catch his breath, body throbbing, lost within the buzzing of too many sensory activities occurring to, and around him. He’s pretty sure that Yunho’s own release has just caught up with him too. Something sticky leaks from him as Yunho pulls out, and Jaejoong can hardly make out the sound of his own name being called.

He frowns, staring up unseeingly as Yunho’s face blurs in and out above him, a tender touch gliding across his skin. He makes out a few more words, though they seem disjointed against his ears – “you ok”, “need anything” “-that ok”. He might have nodded, or maybe mumbled something; he’s not entirely sure.

But he does know that he hears a soft chuckle in response to whatever he’d done, followed by a sticky, but firm, kiss to his temple. The rest was lost to darkness.

The throb of a headache is his morning alarm, followed by the flash of sunlight burning through the naked glass of the hotel window. Jaejoong forces himself to turn away from the glare, letting out a rush of breath as he stares at the surprisingly empty side of the bed next to him.

He frowns suddenly, confused as he forces himself to sit up. Was Yunho already up? Why hadn’t he woken him up to-

Shame suddenly kicks in, and Jaejoong feels a burn shoot up his back as he remembers the night before, white hot horror zinging through his stomach, and up his throat so quickly that it gives him the side effect of whiplash.

The sounds of soft whines, skin slapping, heady breathing, and low grunts against his ear replay within his mind on loop. Yunho’s gorgeous taught form stretched over him, his dark gaze pinning him down to the sheets, and feeling of his own face contorted in unbridled pleasure play to the sounds; and he bashfully can feel his body reacting to it. He can almost _vividly_ recall the smell of aloe vera from the makeshift lube they’d used, the cold, over excessive amount Yunho had used dripping down his thighs in sticky trails. It’s embarrassing to admit, but he’d been too far gone to notice, but with his mind cleared of the alcoholic fog it’s too hard not to notice the slightly tacky dampness of the sheets where they’d obviously spilt it.

Oh _God!_ It’s really true! They’d _slept_ together last night…

Fingers crawl up into his hair, curling into the stands they find there, and pull hard. What had he _done?!_ Was this why Yunho hadn’t woken him up yet? Was he feeling the same burning shame of regret that he was? Was he _angry?_ Was he angry at _him?_

Biting his lip, he listens out for the shower, insides churning when he hears nothing but the ticker of the bedside alarm clock working away next to him. So, he wasn’t in the shower. Did that mean he’d already gone down to breakfast? He spies the clock beside him, fixing his eyes on the red glare of 09:30 staring back at him. It was possible then, maybe he’d gotten hungry waiting for him.

Carefully he slides out of bed, taking the thin blanket thrown over the end of the bed with him as he walks around the room, cringing when he spies his own underwear lying crumpled on the floor. He reaches for them, grabbing a hold of them, intent on shoving them in his own suitcase when he makes a startling discovery.

Yunho’s suitcase was missing.

His own case is still present, leaning up innocently against the back wall in all it’s cheap glory. But the case that had been keeping it company, Yunho’s case, significantly more expensive than Jaejoong’s, is gone. A wave of sickness rolls over him, and he lets the underwear he’d been holding drop to the floor.

What the _fuck_ was going on?! Had Yunho actually _left_ – without saying anything?

He charges for his phone on the beside cabinet, pausing only when he sees a single glass of water, and two white pills sitting innocently alone. But it’s the folded piece of paper sandwiched between the glass of water, and dark stained wood of the bedside table that catches his attention, and he reaches for it curiously, pulling it free and smoothing it out. His hands fumble clumsily as something thin and plastic falls from between the paper, and he blinks in surprise when he only just manages to catch it.

“ _A credit card?_ ” He wonders, staring down at Yunho’s name printed across the bottom in shiny block letters.

His eyes scan across the paper left with the card, one that had clearly been snagged hastily from a notebook, and rather hurriedly written – though Jaejoong can easily decipher Yunho’s rushed chicken scratch despite the haste it had been scrawled in.

_Jaejoongie,_

_Sorry for taking off first - I hope you’re not too mad for me doing so._

_I wanted to apologise for last night, but whenever I try to think of the words to say to you, any hope of trying fails me. Please forgive me for being so cowardly, you really do deserve better._

_I’ve left you my card, and pin, for you. So please use them as you see fit. There should be well over ₩12000000 available, so please buy whatever you need, and don’t worry about returning it to me. I only care about your getting home safely. If you need anything more, I’ve also left my personal retainers number too, and if you should need someone to pick you up from the airport please feel free to call him, and he’ll take you wherever you need to go._

_Again, I’m sorry for bailing like this,_

_Yunho._

Jaejoong feels hurt slice through him as he reads the later, and falls to the bed in shock, the hands he’d held fisted into the blanket around him loosing grip, and letting the material pool around his waist. He really was alone it seemed, and the crushing realisation left him feeling horribly tossed aside, abandoned.

There are tears, ones that well up in his eyes, and send them glassy, misting his vision to the point he can no longer see Yunho’s words aching for forgiveness between the lines of his excuses. He allowed himself a moment to pretend not to see them, and wallows in his own hurt; and boy does it hurt. But in the next, he scrubs at his eyes with the heel of his palm, smearing away the dampness he finds there, and reaches for his phone.

He has plane tickets to book – he can cry about his feelings later.

-X-

He’d spent most of the plane ride home hating himself, feeling horrible for Yujin, and then hating himself some more as the thoughts of Yunho’s bride to be entered his mind. The more he’d thought about it all, the more he’d realised how in the wrong he was. Yunho wasn’t the one harbouring lusty feelings after all. No, that was him, and what was worse, he’d allowed himself to become drunk enough to follow through with those feelings. Yunho on the other hand…

Well, if he’d honest, he’s not entirely sure as to what had been going on with Yunho that night. From what he could remember Yunho had been all for it, just about as caught up in the moment as Jaejoong had been himself. But Jaejoong’s not exactly sure if Yunho’s mind had been caught up on what he’d actually been doing. As far as Jaejoong knew his body could have just been taking orders from his dick, completely rerouting all instruction from his brain. They _had_ after all been drinking for hours at that point, from late afternoon to the later evening.

Which would make sense seeing as Yunho had left that rather guilty toned note for him to wake up to.

He shakes his head dismally, eyeing the credit card still clutched between his fingers as he pays for the taxi fare back to the office. He’s not sure what had possessed him to come back to the office in the first place, but it had just seemed to call out to him as soon as his flight had touched down, and before he’d even been able to stop himself he’d been giving out the office’s address to the man driving him from the airport. He’d very deliberately decided against calling the number that Yunho had left for him on the note he’d hastily written out before he’d left that morning. There was no way he was going to give Yunho any satisfaction in being able to help him out. The only reason he’d even used the credit card was because he hadn’t placed money aside for the flight back home – seeing as Yunho had made the promise to pay for everything before they’d left.

Angrily he shoves the piece of plastic into his coat pocket, and pushes open the door to his office, allowing a gust of cold winter air to breeze its way inside the establishment, much to a rather startled Changmin’s surprise.

“Ah, you’re back!” Changmin calls in disbelief, and Jaejoong startles, eyes rounding and then watering as he sees Changmin’s panicked form push up from his chair to greet him. “Don’t worry! I took care of everything while you were away! Although, I wasn’t expecting you back so soon to be honest… But! Not to worry, I made sure to sort out the invitations for you, and I was just about to- Hey… What’s wrong?”

Jaejoong bottom lip trembles, and he bites into it to stop himself from letting out a cry. However, his eyes don’t quite take the same hint, so there’s no surprise to himself when he feels a trail of warmth slide down his cheek. Changmin however goes wide-eyed, and without an inch of hesitation rushes over to him, arms outstretched and hovering over, but not quite touching, him as he frowns and asks the customary questions.

“Are you hurt?” and “What happened?” and “Where’s Yunho?” come pouring from Changmin’s mouth, and when Yunho’s name tumbles from his lips Jaejoong only cries harder, this time falling into Changmin’s open arms. He expects to be pushed back, maybe even rebuked in some kind of way, but Changmin only holds him, mouth taped shut as he lets Jaejoong cry it out. The consideration only makes Jaejoong feel worse, despite how much he appreciates it. He was fully aware that people usually only thought Changmin to be a stoic kid with a sassy mouth and the emotional range of a teaspoon – but the truth couldn’t be further from it.

“Honestly.” Changmin starts when Jaejoong pulls back a little from him, a sweater paw swiping at his eyes. “What happened in Gwangju?”

Jaejoong takes a moment, feeling a well of hurt brew up inside him once more, and his eyes crinkle as the sudden bout of emotion pushes tears to his eyes again. He shakes his head once, shoulders sagging up the weight of Changmin’s expected stare.

“I slept with Yunho last night.” Jaejoong admits softly. “I slept with Yunho last night, and this morning I woke up to an empty bed.”

He hears Changmin take a sharp intake of breath, and watches his hands curl into fists at his sides, feeling guilty as he looks up to find his cousins face curling into a look of dark, horrified, anger.

“He _left_ you there - by _yourself?_ ”

Jaejoong doesn’t dare deny it.

-X-

Quelling Changmin’s anger, and then talking him out of letting down the tiers of every one of Yunho’s fancy cars, takes time – along with a promise of letting him drive him home; because Jaejoong apparently looked a little worse for wear. But that was what a 2-hour journey’s worth of crying and feeling sorry for yourself tended to do to a person.

He’d fussed about him for a while in Changmin like fashion, helping him off with his coat, and taking his luggage into his bedroom, before fixing together a warm drink, and then then asking if he needed anything else picking up. Jaejoong had let him take his coat and luggage without a fuss, and he’d further stayed silent when he’d made him a mug of coffee. But he’d drawn the line there, looking up at him with what he hoped was a soft look of appreciation and denying the offer of having his cousin go out to gather further supplies. His stomach had protested at the idea of food, and so he’d simply told Changmin to close shop for the day, with a further instruction for him to just go home and get some well-earned rest.

Changmin had of course been suspicious, and for a moment Jaejoong had seen the bloom of resistance blossom within his eyes. However, the tight flash of fatigue gnawing on Jaejoong’s expression had withered that look down to a sombre look of submission. He’d wanted to stay and have Jaejoong explain more - that much was obvious. But it seemed he wasn’t prepared to personally sit Jaejoong down and make things awkward by forcing words from his mouth. This much Jaejoong is grateful for.

Which is why he takes his leave at that, but not before leaving specific instructions for Jaejoong to call him later at some point to check in with him (with which he laces in an excuse of arranging to come over at some point so Jaejoong can feed him). Jaejoong knows it’s only because he’s worried though.

Which is why he doesn’t allow himself to go to bed and wallow. No, instead he settles himself in his armchair, laptop balanced in his lap with Yunho and Yujin’s wedding plan opened in front of him, and 2 bottles of wine he’d purchased during his and Yunho’s trip on the coffee table beside him (one already empty, and the other freshly opened).

The plan is already complete, and Jaejoong had neatly wrapped up the last of the vendor details that needed to be tapered out. All that was left was for Yujin to finalise her wedding dress, and those of her bridesmaids, along with Yunho’s and his groomsmen attire (of which Jaejoong was supposed to be one of). However, Jaejoong had already made the decision that he couldn’t continue any further, with both the wedding planning, and participating with the honour of being one of Yunho’s groomsmen. It was neither appropriate, nor something he wanted to do at this point.

He’d thought before that the sight of seeing Yunho walk down the aisle to his new life wouldn’t hurt too bad, but now, after having had a taste of what it would be like to lay within Yunho’s bed the image now stung far more than it ever had before.

Ideally, he swills his glass, watching the red liquid swirl within small tides, and swings back the remains, clinking it back down to the table with a heavy hand once it’s drained. Although, he thinks to himself suddenly, he should perhaps explain the situation before he cuts the connection. Yunho would no doubt be confused with sudden radio silence he figures, and Jaejoong doesn’t need inundating him with social contact in a bid to find out why. So, he digs deep for his inner professional, and pulls up a blank email.

He’s short with his words, curt as he details that he feels that it would no longer be appropriate for him to be involved within the wedding after their night together at the hotel. While he doesn’t exactly go into _graphic_ details, he does make it clear that he’d been aware of what had happened, and suggests that it might be best for them not to see each other for a while; and in the back of mind wonders whether they would even see each other at all once Yunho was married…

His hands freeze over the keyboard at the thought, heart throbbing again with something tender, a sting of pain shooting through him as he re-reads the words he’d typed out himself. Perhaps it sounded a little harsh?

He jabs the enter key a couple of times, moving the cursor to a new line and types something a little more light-hearted to soften the blow. Well wishes to the soon to be wedded couple, and meaningful hopes towards the big day being one of success and the first of many days to come. It’s about as genuine as it’s going to get, and forced himself to stop before he reaches the levels over overkill, pushing himself to instead attach an itinerary to the email for the big day, along with a final bill and sign off. It feels too clinical for a moment, but Jaejoong takes a breath, and basks in the moment his mind tells him “fuck it” rather meaningfully as he hits send and pours out of the rest of the second bottle of wine once he sees the confirmation message of email being sent.

He suddenly feels sick.

* * *

...Well this is super late. Who'd have guessed right? ^_^  
Yeah, I'm not known for my speed when it comes to writing sadly! But I do want to wrap up this chapter ASAP because I've taken on a prompt from twitter for a yunjae fic (which I'm super excited about)!   
Anyways! Back to this story. The next chapter will be the last one, so look forward to that coming out soon (I hope)!  
As always let me know what you thought! Anyone feeling sorry for Jaejoong, or even Yunho here?


End file.
